Miracle Worker II - The Death
by Beyonder
Summary: The sequel to Miracle Worker, there is character death, swearing, and suicide. Angst isn't really apparent, and the end really isn't the end. Poor Iori... My dedications are at the end also. Read and Review! P.S. The rating is entirely correct.


This is for you, lavafrog715. And any other readers confused by the ending of the first one.  
Miracle Worker... Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
this is amazing  
  
  
"Kari... I..." Motimiya Daisuke stared at her. "Have something to show you. A miracle. Close your eyes."  
"..." She closed her eyes. Then she gasped. "That's...!  
  
  
this is it  
  
  
"Ken. I know. He has just found his parents dead. Naturally, he has thoughts of-"  
Her answer was sharp. "Suicide." In her mind, Ken walked over to the knife rack. A small knife was chosen. He held it up... and swung down, slashing the skin, slicing the vein. She heard a small grunt as he collapsed onto the ground.  
"No..." She opened her eyes. "Ken's... dead?" She took a step back. 'I'm gonna be sick.'   
"Close your eyes again." Reluctantly, she did. Again she gasped. Ken's parents were pushing him awake, crying, checking his pulse. He sat up and started scratching his wrist.   
"He is healed. They are healed. I did it." Daisuke explained.  
  
  
Iori Hido ran up to Hikari and Daisuke to tell them that a new Digimon was threatening the Digital World, but stopped. Instead, he said -  
"Are you sick?" But Daisuke countered the sentence with his own.  
"The first world-wide miracle. Aaaaaand... done." This thoroughly confused Iori, which caused him to say....  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Hey, Iori. I guess I didn't see you there." Daisuke smiled. He was back to his old self.   
Iori sighed. "What are you talking about? Miracle?"  
"Oh, that? Nothing." Daisuke smirked.  
Hikari turned to the little Digidestined. Iori looked up at her. He whispered, "Is he all right? He's weirder than usual."  
She whispered back, "He is, isn't he?" Daisuke started to walk away. Even though the day had been cloudless, dark clouds started to gather.  
Daisuke called over his shoulder, "I'll see you around!"   
By this time, the entire sky was gray. The rain soon followed. Iori mumbled a goodbye to Hikari and headed home. Hikari noticed by that time the rain was pelting her shoulders and soaking her through. She lived close to Iori's apartment complex, so she followed him.   
  
Iori seemed kind of glum about the rain, and was watching his feet when he heard a pained cry from an alleyway. He turned his head just to see a child triumphantly holding a half-eaten sandwich. A tall man was following in hot pursuit.  
"I got it!"  
"Give me back my fucking sandwich, you little bastard!" The man was waving a large pistol. Iori grabbed the man's hand.  
"Why are you chasing that kid? You could kill him!" He stared at the man with that mean little grimace.  
"I want my sandwich! So FUCK OFF!" The enraged man yelled. But for one second, he was thinking of letting the sandwich go, and going back to his little alley. For just one second....  
  
  
not iori  
  
  
Hikari was standing only ten feet behind Iori when the hulking man lifted the gun and added bullet to Iori's brain matter. Horrified, she ran to his side. The moment she saw his saddened face, darkened by his own blood, she became teary-eyed. Sad because her friend was dead, sad because her friends weren't there to comfort her, and sad... because somewhere in her heart, she knew Daisuke wouldn't have let this happen. And, as if she had prayed for it, Daisuke put an invisible hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
don't worry, hikari  
  
  
Then, he put a real hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Arigato, Hikari. Justice will reach him." Daisuke ran, no, flew over to the raving psychopath. The man stopped running and turned toward Dai.  
"What the hell do you want?!" The man poked him in the head with his pistol. Dai just smirked again.  
"I believe the question is, 'What the hell do *you* want?', and what did you want to achieve by murdering my friend?"  
The tall streetperson just flashed his pearly white teeth and pulled the trigger.   
"All I wanted was my fuckin' sandwich."  
  
The tall man started to walk away, not interested in the two corpses he left behind. Iori, left with a gaping hole in his brain. Daisuke, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and skull. Hikari watched silently, as to not alert the man to her presence, as Daisuke cried a single tear... and smiled...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was dedicated to:  
"Dukes" - gandolfs@yahoo.com  
"dur"  
"John"  
"Gogglegirl" - staceymacko@aol.com  
"YamatoLuv7"  
~*princess icestar*~ -   
And, finally, "lavafrog715".   
I thank you all for reading and reviewing "Miracle Worker." Please review.   
  
Thank you. 


End file.
